mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Pinkie Pie/Gallery
Season one Pinkie Pie3 S01E01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Pinkie Giggle at the Ghostly.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Pinkie Gala Fantasy.png|The Ticket Master Pinkie Pie Appletastic! S01E04.png|Applebuck Season Gilda Pinkie Pie marshmallow roast S1E05.png|Griffon the Brush Off Pinkie Pie in crowd S01E06.png|Boast Busters Pinkie Pie as a present S1E07.png|Dragonshy Pinkie Pie Watch Out S01E09.png|Bridle Gossip Pinkie Pie trombone outro S1E10.png|Swarm of the Century Pinkie Pie skating2 S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Pinkie Pie9 S01E12.png|Call of the Cutie Pinkie Pie4 S01E13.png|Fall Weather Friends Pinkie Pie worried about Rarity S01E14.png|Suited For Success Pinkie Pie23 S01E15.png|Feeling Pinkie Keen Pinkie Pie7 S01E16.png|Sonic Rainboom Pinkie Pie0 S01E19.png|A Dog and Pony Show PinkiePieForeverrrr.png|Green Isn't Your Color Pinkie Pie and Appleloosa Ponies Cancan S1E21.png|Over a Barrel Pinkie Pie4 S01E22.png|A Bird in the Hoof Filly Pinkie Pie sad S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Pinkie Pie being cartoonish S1E24.png|Owl's Well That Ends Well Pinkie Pie needs a peeky weeky leeky.png|Party of One Pinkie Pie15 S01E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two The Return of Harmony Part 1 Pinkie Pie Enjoying the rain S02E01.png|Singing in the rain. Pinkie Pie Chocolate Puddle S2E01.png|Pinkie lying in chocolate rain puddle. Pinkie Pie muddy puffy cheeks promotional S2E01.jpg|Pinkie Pie eating mud? Pinkie In Rain2.png Pinkie Pie HEY S2 E1-W 4.1947.png|HEY! Main 6 reading letter S2E01.png Main Six dashing in S2E01.png|Pinkie and her friends are needed. Main 6 coming in S2E01.png Main 6 following Celestia S2E01.png Main 6 looking at Celestia S2E01.png Main 6 following Celestia 2 S2E01.png Celestia and main 6 in front of door S2E01.png Main ponies listening to Celestia S02E01.png Pinkie Pie we're famous S02E01.png The elements of harmony are needed again S2E1.png Pinkie Pie Hold it! S02E01.png Pinkie Pie Chocolate rain S02E01.png Celestia blue glow main cast hallway promotional.jpg Main six ponies surprised S2E01.png Celestia and Main 6 - no elements in the box S02E01.png|Celestia's shocked face is priceless Celestia and Main 5 - no elements in the box S02E01.png Empty box main cast 2 S2E01.png Celestia and main 6 hears Discord's voice S2E01.png Celestia main cast S2E01.png Celestia and main 5 S2E01.png Discord2.png Pinkie putting hoof to mouth S2E01.png|Must... not... laugh out loud... Pinkie shouting S2E1.png Celestia 'what have you done' S2E01.png Discord4.png Main 6 in front of maze entrance S2E01.png|Here we are. Discord LowerBody S02E01.png MainCast ScaredOfDiscord S02E01.png Givethemback.png Discord 'Good luck, everypony' S2E01.png|"Good luck, everypony!" Discord laughing S2E01.png Rainbow Dash 'Like Twilight said' S2E01.png Ready to begin.png Main 6 separated S2E01.png|Calm down! The Pony Brunch.png Aw Apples8.png Fluttershy angry reflection S02E01.png Pinkie in reflection 'Fine!' S2E01.png|"Fine!" Rarity in reflection 'Fine!' S2E01.png Main 6 in reflection running away from each other S2E01.png Pinkie hopping through the maze S2E01.png|Meanwhile, Pinkie Pie... Pinkie ballons1.png Pinkie Pie happy S02E01.png Pinkie Pie falling S02E01.png Pinkie Pie tied S02E01.png|Poor Pinkie :( Balloons gathering around Pinkie S2E01.png|"Hey, what gives?" Discord talking to Pinkie S2E01.png Pinkie ballons2.png|She usually doesn't mind getting down and dirty, but... Pinkie Pie1 S02E01.png Balloon Discord spinning around Pinkie S2E01.png Pinkie hearing laughter S2E01.png|"No! Stop it!" Pinkie ballons4.png Pinkiebaloons.png Pinkie Pie saad S02E01.png Pinkie Pie Discord balloon s02e01.png Pinkie Pie hypnotized S02E01.png|Hard believing that Pinkie Pie could be easily mesmerized like the rest. Corrupted pinkie.PNG Pinkie Pie happy... S02E01.png|Happy? Pinkie-pie-almost-colorless.png|Meanie Pie. Pinkie ballonsfinal.png|I don't think so! Balloons popping S2E01.png|And then all balloons pop. Pinkie Pie 'Why' S2E01.png|"Oh you are, huh? Why? Need a good laugh?" Twilight with Applejack and Pinkie S2E01.png Applejack and Pinkie walking away S2E01.png Pinkie, Rarity, Applejack and Twilight S2E01.png Pinkie, Rarity and Applejack S2E01.png|The Three Greys. Fluttershy jostling Pinkie Pie s02e01.png Applejack laughing at Pinkie S2E01.png|Pinkie falls onto the ground, while Applejack laughs at her. Pinkie 'what are you laughing at' S2E01.png|"And what are you laughing at?" Chocolate milk.png Main 5 walking through the maze S2E01.png Main 5 surprised S2E01.png|What's going on?! Game Over yeeeah.png The Return of Harmony Part 2 Pinkie Pie pissed S02E02.png Pinkie Pie and discord S02E02.png Pinkie Pie Pink...S02E02.png|uhh... Pinkie Pie ...ie Pie! S02E02.png|You must THINK before laughing. I'm a laughing officer cop. Pinkie looking at Discord S2E02.png Pinkie Pie serious face S02E02.png|Isn't she just adorable? (And like a police officer). S0202 Flutterjerk.PNG Pinkie Pie quit it S0202.png|Watch your back, Flutterbully. Pinkie Pie Quit it! S02E02.png|Quit it! Pinkie and Fluttershy S2E02.png S0202 Flutterjerk and Pinkie.PNG Pinkie Pie chocolate rain S02E02.png|"Chocolate milk? I hate chocolate milk!" Francis agrees with you there. Pinkie Pie S02E02.png|THINK! The Main 5 ponies arriving to Ponyville S2E02.png Mama's so proud S2E2.png|You're not proud! Nighttime S2E2.png Applejack incoming S2E2.png|INCOMING! Pinkie Pie0 S02E02.png|This may look like fun to you, but it's not to me! Pinkie soapskating s02e02.png|This is not fun! Main 5 walking to the library S2E02.png Pinkie Pie turning grey S2E02.png|''I hate libraries!'' Rarity with Tom S2E02.png Pinkie Pie2 S02E02.png|Grumpy Pie:>:( Flutterbully:*yawn* :( Applelie:>:( Grayrity:D:< Pinkie Pie troll S02E02.png|YA! Dizzy Twilight S2E02.png Pinkie Pie grey S02E02.png|Grumpy Pie's right there! Twilight attacks Pinkie and Applejack S2E02.png|Twilight engages in combat with Pinkie and Applejack Pinkie Pie biting Twilight S02E02.png|Hoof and Mouth. Pinkie Pie zombie S02E02.png|GRRR. Grey Main Four ponies S2E02.png Twilight putting necklace onto Pinkie S2E02.png|"Necklace!" Twilight putting a tiara on her head S2E02.png Twilight with friends S2E02.png|"Come on everypony, let's go!" The grump S2E2.png|The grump. Twilight's friends running over Spike S2E02.png Here Comes Tom.png Here Is Tom.png Discord is confronted for the first time S2E02.png Applejack and Pinkie Sad S2E2.png|:( Twilight's friends trudging up S2E02.png|Let's just get this over with. Main 5 and Spike confronting Discord S2E02.png element attempt-east side.PNG Pinkie's necklace and Applejack's necklace activated S2E02.png The Elements of Harmony shining S2E02.png Elements of Harmony faulty s02e02.png Pinkie 'I hate the Elements of Harmony' S2E02.png|"I hate the Elements of Harmony!" Pinkie, your inner Francis is showing. Discord gloating s02e02.png Pinkie 'It's your fault it didn't work' S2E02.png|"It's your fault it didn't work!" Twilight is left alone S2E02.png Pinkie on wagon s02e02.png|"I turned gray, can you believe it?" Twilight Rarity and Pinkie disappointed S2E2.png|Now's not the time to be polite Fluttershy. Rarity Pinkie oops s02e02.png|Oh, you meant that rope? Holding down Rainbow Dash s02e02.png Rainbow Dash asking about the elements S2E02.png|Rare to see Pinkie like this EarlyGroupHug S02E02.png Team Harmony s02e02.png Discord Main ponies S2E2.png Main ponies Elements of Harmony Necklace Pulling S2E2.png Discord Main ponies Protective Bubble S2E2.png Main ponies Protective Bubble S2E2.png Main ponies Spot of Chaos Undone S2E2.png Applejack Twilight Sparkle Rarity Pinkie Pie Speech2 S2E2.png Main ponies Speech3 S2E2.png Main ponies Discord Annoyance S2E2.png Main ponies Discord Annoyance2 S2E2.png Main ponies Discord Mocking S2E2.png Main ponies Discord Just Make it Quick S2E2.png Pinkie Pie Chocolate Shower.jpg|Pie's livin' the dream... just one last time. Main ponies Fierce Determination S2E2.png|Pinkie may have been watching ''Pound Puppies'' a bit too much. Main ponies Activating the Elements S2E2.png Main ponies Shooting the Elements at Discord S2E2.png Main ponies Elements Fully Activated S2E2.png Friendship unleashed S2E2-W 3.0000.png Victory ceremony background ponies s02e02.png Group smile end S2E2.png|A happy ending! Lesson Zero S2E03 Pinkie hopping with basket.png|Pinkie just doing what she does everyday. Pinkie Pie S02E03.png|Pinkie Pie's food is a lie. S2E03 Pinkie putting down basket.png|I wonder what's under that cloth... S2E03 Pinkie pulling cloth.png balloon basket S02E03.png|Pinkie's brought a basket with lots of balloons. balloon picnic S02E03.png|...and what does this mean...? picnic S02E03.png|I guess there was no meaning after all. staring S02E03.png|...what? Main 5 ponies looking at worried Twilight S02E03.png S2E03 Applejack 'You alright'.png S2E03 Twilight's friends surprised.png S2E03 Twilight 'just terrible'.png S2E03 Twilight's friends 'Yes'.png|"Yes?!" S2E03 Twilight's friends 'Yes' 2.png|"Yes?!" S2E03 Twilight's friends 'Yes' 3.png|"Yes?!" Applejack rolling eyes S2E03.png Main 5 - Twilight S02E03.png S2E03 Twilight 'has happened'.png S2E03 Twilight putting hoof on Applejack.png S2E03 Twilight putting hoof on Rainbow.png S2E03 Twilight 'depends on it'.png Pinkie scared of Twilight S2E3.png|Not taking Twilight seriously. Pinkie not taking Twilight seriously S2E3.png|Can Pinkie's randomness really compare to Twilight's paranoia? S2E03 Twilight's friends.png S2E03 Applejack hears something.png S2E03 Ponies running.png S2E03 Applejack 'going on here'.png brawl S02E03.png|Brawl all over Ponyville. Uh-oh S02E03.png oh my S02E03.png S2E03 Pinkie 'never gonna see'.png|"We're never gonna see Twilight..." S2E03 Pinkie putting hoof on face.png|"...again." S2E03 Applejack and Pinkie.png S2E03 Friends looking at Rarity.png Rarity drama queen S02E03.png S2E03 Twilight's friends opening door.png Please Don't Punish Her S2E3.png|Twilight's friends realize their mistake and come to help her. S2E03 Rainbow Dash explaining.png Rainbow, Twilight and Pinkie S02E03.png Applejack worried S02E03.png Applejack confess S02E03.png S2E03 Princess Celestia.png 2x3 PoniesCelestia.png 2x3 WeGotADeal.png 2x3 WeCanDoIt.png 2x3 Yay.png|Yay! S2E03 Twilight's friends looking.png S2E03 Applejack 'take a letter'.png S2E03 Spike with quill and paper.png Main ponies Group Story S2E3.png S2E03 Pinkie telling lesson.png|"...into an enormously huge..." Pinkie Pie Supermare S2E3.png|"...entire-town-in-total-chaos..." S2E03 Pinkie landing.png|"...Princess-has-to-come-and-save-the-day problem." Main 6 ponies glaring at Spike S2E3.png Main ponies Laughing S2E3.png Luna Eclipsed Pinkie Pie chicken costume cluck Facebook preview S2E04.png|Chicken Pie! Pinkie Pie wants candies S02E04.png|"Enough chit-chat. Time is candy!" Spike staring at Pinkie S2E4.png|"Aren't you a little old for this?" Pinkie Pie1 S02E04.png|"Too old for free candy?" Pinkie Gasp S2E4.png|Why do you even think that?! Pinkie Pie S02E04.png|"Never!" Pinkie Pie2 S02E04.png|Don't worry, candy, you will be mine. S2E04 Pinkie looking at bell.png|Huh? Twilight showing her costume S02E04.png S2E04 Pinkie 'great costume'.png|"Great costume, Twilight!" Spike smiling at Pinkie S2E4.png|"You make a fantastic weirdo clown!" Pinkie Pie pecking the candy bowl S2E4.png S2E04 Pinkie with candy.png Pinkie Pie om S02E04.png Pinkie Pie nom S02E04.png S2E04 Pinkie talking.png|Uh, Pinkie? I think you should look up. Something shocking is about to happen. Pinkie shocked s2e04.png Pinkie scared S2E4.png S2E04 Ponies walking to the statue.png S2E04 Pinkie and Pipsqueak screaming.png S2E04 Pipsqueak talking to Zecora.png S2E04 Pinkie screaming.png|'Ahhh'! Quick donation pinkie.png|Give her our candy and get out of here! S2E04 Pinkie looking up.png|What's going on? S2E04 Pinkie and foals backing up.png Pinkie Pie scared S02E04.png Pinkie Scared.png|"It's Nightmare Moon! Run!" S2E04 Pinkie and foals running away.png S2E04 Pinkie 'did you hear that'.png|"Did you hear that, everypony?" Pinkie scared derp.png|"Nightmare Moon is gonna..." S2E04 Pinkie 'feast on us all'.png|"...feast on us all!" VeryScaredIndeed S02E04.png|Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!! S2E04 Pinkie walking.png|Oh, here she comes again. S2E04 Pinkie 'Night Mare Moon is here'.png|"Nightmare Moon is here and.." ScaredPinkie S02E04.png|"Yikes!" S2E04 Pinkie looking at Luna holding Fluttershy.png|What did she do to Fluttershy? S2E04 Pinkie shouting.png|"She stole Fluttershy's voice so she can't scream when she gobbles her up!" S2E04 Pinkie asking where Pipsqueak is.png|"Anypony seen Pip? We lost him the last time we had to run..." Pinkie Pie scared again! S0E04.png S2E04 Pinkie shouting 2.png|"Everypony run!" Pinkie Chicken 1 S2E4.png Derpy Pinkie Pie 2..png|Derpy Chicken Shrug. Derpy Pinkie Pie..png|... And again? S2E04 Pinkie looking at something.png|When something catches Pinkie Pie's eyes. S2E04 Pinkie with sparkling eyes.png|This is my chance! S2E04 Pinkie opening candy with beak.png|What an efficient way to open up a candy. Pinkie Chicken 2 S2E4.png Derpy Pinkie Pie 3..png|More Derpiness! Pinkie Pie eating candies S02E04.png Pinkie Chicken 3 S2E4.png|Ooh... piece of candy. Ooh... piece of candy. Derpy Pinkie Pie 4..png|Derpin' it up, Pinkie Pie. Twilight Tackle 1 S2E4.png Twilight Tackle 2 S2E4.png Pinkie Chicken 5 S2E4.png S02E04 Pinkie muffled.png|"Mokay." S2E04 Pinkie mmhm.png|I promise. S2E04 Pinkie chicken squawk.png|Oh no, Nightmare Mo- Pinkie Pie bugaw- S02E04.png Luna Sad 6 S2E4.png|Pinkie chicken and Luna Princess Luna thou make peace S2E4.png|Making peace will be easy peasey. Luna Shake 2 S2e4.png|Chicken Pinkie Pie and Princess Luna S2E04 Pinkie shouting 3.png|"Nightmare Moon!" Pinkie Pie running as a chicken S02E04.png S2E04 Twilight and Pinkie rolling.png S2E04 Twilight talking to Pinkie.png S2E04 Pinkie struggling to get out.png S2E04 Pinkie 'Well duh'.png|"Well, duh." S2E04 Pinkie 'I know that'.png|"I know that." Pinkie Pie being scared is fun sometimes S02E04 .png|"I'm almost as big as her. How's she gonna gobble me up?" Pinkie Pie3 S02E04.png|"Sometimes..." S2E04 Pinkie 'really fun to be scared'.png|"...it's just really fun to be scared!" S2E04 Twilight 'you're a genius'.png|"Pinkie Pie, you're a genius!" S2E04 Pinkie 'I'm a chicken'.png|"No I'm not, I'm a chicken." Pinkie Chicken 4 S2E4.png|Genius! The Cutie Pox CMC Cheer Up 3 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 4 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 6 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 7 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 8 S2E6.png Pie for you S2E06.png|Pinkie seems overly excited for pie. S2E06 Pinkie on front of entrance.png|Pinkie, do something! LyingPinkie S02E06.png|"Murder? Who said anything about murder?..." Pinkie Pie S02E06.png Pinkie Pie0 S02E06.png|"Yesterday I told Mrs. Cake that I ate two corn cakes!" Pinkie Pie1 S02E06.png|"But I only ate three!" Pinkie Pie2 S02E06.png S2E06 Pinkie nervous.png Pinkie Pie3 S02E06.png|"Okay six!" Pinkie Pie4 S02E06.png|"I ate six corn cakes!" Pinkie Pie5 S02E06.png Pinkie Pie6 S02E06.png|"Make it stop! Oh!" Pinkie Pie7 S02E06.png|"Make it stop!" May the Best Pet Win! S2E07 Rainbow Dash's friends.png Pinkie and Twilight1 S02E07.png Pinkie Pie S02E07.png Pinkie and Twilight S02E07.png|What is Gummy doing on your head, Pinkie? Pinkie and Rarity S02E07.png Pinkie and Applejack S02E07.png Pinkie and Fluttershy S02E07.png Pinkie and Fluttershy1 S02E07.png Main ponies and pets.png Rainbow Dash and friends.png S2E07 Rainbow's friends playing with their pets.png Ponies excited S02E07.png Ponies looking surprised S2E7.png Ponies excited2 S02E07.png Ponies excited3 S02E07.png Ponies looking anxious S2E7.png Ponies excited4 S02E07.png Ponies excited5 S02E07.png Ponies excited6 S02E07.png Ponies watching fly-by S2E7.png Ponies excited awaiting Rainbow's return S2E7.png S2E07 Rainbow Dash's friends worried.png Ponies waiting at finish line with Pinkie pointing S2E7.png Ponies waiting at the finish line S2E7.png S2E07 Tank with Rainbow making their way toward finish line.png S2E07 Rainbow's friends gathering around Rainbow and Tank.png S2E07 Falcon on Rainbow Dash.png Pinkie Pie1 S02E07.png|Hehe Spike doesn't like this. Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash2 S02E07.png Main ponies at the finish line S02E07.png S2E07 Main 6 and Spike laughing.png S2E07 Rainbow's friends with their pets.png The Mysterious Mare Do Well Rainbow Dash emerges from Well S2E8.png|Pinkie watches Dash emerge from the well Pinkie Pie - You may be right S02E08.png|You might be right, silly. Twilight, Pinkie & AJ S2E8.png|Pinkie Pie eating a cupcake, listening to Applejack. Pinkie Pie & Rarity S2E8.png|Spike's a ghost! Pinkie Pie as Mare Do Well S2E08.png|Pinkie: The Mare do Well?! Pinkie Pie accepts Cherry Berry's apology S2E08.png Main ponies S2E8.png|A little?! Pinkie licking her hoof S2E8.PNG Spike & Pinkie scared S2E8.PNG Sweet and Elite Main 5 happy to see Rarity S2E9.png Pinkie wake up.png|Waking up to Pinkie. Main 5 ponies waking Rarity up S02E09.png|Imagine waking up to this! Pinkie and Twilight happy S2E9.png Twilight move party here S2E9.png|Oh yeah, I'm so party! Twilight miss it S2E9.png|All smiles. Surprised Rarity and main 5 ponies S02E09.png Rarity doing here S2E9.png Pinkie grinning at Rarity S2E9.png|Pinkie Pie always has balloons packed and ready to party :) Main 5 staring at Rarity S2E9.png Main 5 doubting Rarity S2E9.png Rarity she's resting S2E9.png Rarity woah flyby! S2E9.png Main 6 going to the party S2E9.png Rarity where did S2E9.png|I see you! PinkiePieS2E9.PNG Pinkie Pie's Party Cannon S2E9.PNG|Where was she hiding that? Pinkie Pie S02E09.png|Ok, loading fuse and party powder. Pinkie PIe1 S02E09.png|BOOM! Party time. Pinkie looking out of window S2E9.png Pinkie let's party S2E9.png|"Let's party!" Rarity forced LoL face S2E9.png|Come here you! Main 6 at Twilight's birthday party S2E9.png Main Cast eating cake S2E9.png Cake throwdown S2E9.PNG Rainbow Dash can we talk S2E9.png|Don't just eat the cake, Rainbow. FEEL THE CAKE! Main cast laughing S2E9.png|Good times. Pony train S2E09.png|Conga line. Rainbow Dash playing with the chocolate bowl S2E9.png Rainbow Dash adorable S2E9.png|Pinkie Pie looks cute with the lollipop. Rarity act smile S2E9.png|Chocolate face mask, how original. Chocolate face Pinkie S02E09.png Rarity what... S2E9.png|Hope the chocolate doesn't dry up. Rarity he-he... S2E9.png|Pinkie just looks funny. Rarity look over there S2E9.png|Where, where! Rainbow Dash rolling eyes S2E9.png|What can surprise Pinkie so much. Rarity truth is S2E9.png|Is Pinkie bending the rules again? Rarity the reason S2E9.png|Pinkie Pie smiling at Rarity. Rarity not good!! S2E9.png|There she goes. Pinkie's Party Cannon S2E9.PNG 5 main ponies partying S02E09.png|Yeah party in the house tonight! Pinkie Pie covered in Chocolate Cake S2E9.png|Use a plate next time, Pinkie. Pinkie frosting smile.png Pinkie frosting what.png|What? Don't you want any? Twilight think so S2E9.png|How can Pinkie go so long without taking off the chocolate covering her face. Twilight smiling S2E9.png|I'm smiling at Rarity because of peer pressure! Party! Twilight she doubting S2E9.png|What is Rarity doing? Rarity walking S2E9.png|Pinkie is just watching with wide eyes. Twilight questioning wonder S2E9.png|Whats going to happen now? Rarity best friends S2E9.png|Is Rarity looking at the cake on my face or at me? Rainbow Dash & rest happy S2E9.png|Pinkie happy! Rainbow Dash forget them S2E9.png|Now Pinkie Pie sad. Fancypants compliments the crew S2E09.png Secret of My Excess SpikeChase7.png Pinkie Piejumping on a balloon.gif Main 5 ponies watching Rarity's dress in awe S2E10.png|Pinkie likes Rarity's dress Pinkie Pie pops a party balloon S02E10.png Rarity wondering S2E10-W10.png|I'm being random! Happy Pinkie S02E10.png Pinkie holding cake S2E10.PNG Pinkie throwing cake S2E10.PNG|Eat this punk! How dare you take the cake! S2E10.png Pinkie Pie Shellshocked.png|My house... my house... Pinkie tripping over herself S02E10.png Rarity and Spike safe and sound S02E10.png Ponies in pretty capes S02E10.png Hearth's Warming Eve Pinkie Pie Cartooniness Popping out of Rarity's Hat Applejack S2E11.png|Pinkie Pie can break the laws of nature at will. Main cast in snow S2E11.png WheelFeetPinkieS2E11.PNG Pinkie crunch S2E11.PNG|Ker-chomp! One whole bite S2E11.png|Smaller bites, please. Twilight and Fluttershy in the box S02E11.png|That doesn't even look like Pinkie at all. More like a pig. Piggy Pie anyone? Pegasuseses.png|"Pegasuseses." Chancellor Puddinghead leaving the summit S2E11.png Pinkie down the chimney S2E11.png|The perfect Pinkie entrance. Pinkie Pie Pudding think outside the box.png|I can think outside of the box. Think inside the chimney S2E11.png|And inside the chimney! Pinkie Pie after thinking inside the chimney S02E11.png|Wait... That chimney's used as a prop, but it's actually been used as a real one?! Who's house did they wrench it off of?! S2E11 Brilliant.PNG|I'm about to be...Brilliant! Skeptical Applejack S2E11.png Chancellor Puddinghead's sly stare S2E11.png|Relax Smart Cookie, I got this. Nose to nose S2E11.png Over the shoulder S2E11.png Pinkie Pie Dirtville S02E11.png Canterlot play promo image 2 s02e11.jpg Relief S2E11.png|Pinkie, your logic just plain baffles us... Chomping the map S2E11.png|Chomping on the map. Commander Hurricane, Chancellor Puddinghead and Princess Platinum arguing S02E11.png Pinkie Pie S2 E11 Rock.png|I can has rock? Derppinkie.png Pinkie Pie Unicorns are snobs! S2E11.png|Unicorns are snobs! Pinkie Pie snobs S02E11.png|Chill out, Madam Chancellor! Pinkie and Applejack hugging S2E11.PNG Pinkie Pie S2 E11 Hug2.png Rarity and Pinkie Pie smile hug S2E11-W11.png|I love you too Rarity. Baby Cakes Surprise! S2E13.png Pinkie & Nurse Redheart S2E13.png Nurse Redheart mad at Pinkie S2E13.png Pinkie singing S2E13.png Nurse Redheart throwing out Pinkie S2E13.png Pinkie holding cake S2E13.png Nervous Pinkie S2E13.png|Hehe... why so serious? Pinkie Monthiversary S02E13.png Pinkie Pie & babies making faces S02E13.png Pinkie Pie S2 E13 Happy.png Pinkie Pie I'll do it S2E13-W13.png|"I'll do it!" Pinkie Pie I want S2E13-W13.png|"OH OH I want to do it." Pinkie Pie striking pose S2E13-W13.png|Striking a pose. Pinkie Pie huh S2E13-W13.png|Uhh... Pinkie Pie oops!! S2E13-W13.png|Oops!! Pinkie Pie nopony saw S2E13-W13.png|Nopony saw right? Pinkie Pie being asked S2E13-W13.png|Finally being asked if she wants to baby sit. OverjoyedPinkie S02E13.png Pinkie Pie don't know check S2E13-W13.png|But her reply is far from subtle. DerpyPie S02E13.png|Derping does not amuse babies. Pinkie Pie S2 E13 Stand Up.png Pinkie Pie S2 E13 Tough Crowed.png Pinkie Pie S2 E13 Tough Crowed2.png Pinkie as a pig SE2EP13.png Piggy Pie S02E12.png Pinkie Pie S2 E13 Flour.png Pinkie Pie S2 E13 About To Feed.png Pinkie Pie S2 E13 Flour again.png Pinkie Pie S2 E13 Flour again2.png Pinkie Pie snort out flour S2E13-W13.png|*Snort* Baby Cakes S2 E13 About to run off.png Pinkie Pie S2 E13 About to run off.png Pumpkin Cake S2 E13 Eating Towel.png S2E13 twins hiding in medicine cabinet.png Pinkie Pie bathing the babies S2E13.png Doughie Pie is not amused S02E13.png|Doughie Pie is not amused. Pinkie Pie S2 E13 In Diapers.png Twilight I finished work S2E13-W13.png Twilight getting pulled in S2E13-W13.png|You'll do! Twilight she did need help S2E13-W13.png|"Thank you, thank you!!" Pinkie excuse me S02E13.png|"Excuse me?!" Twilight something I said S2E13-W13.png|"Is that so!?" StartledPinkie S02E13.png InsanePinkie S02E13.png|"Who's crazy now?!?!?!?!" Pinkie Pie S2 E13 About to cry.png Pinkie Pie crying S2E13.png Pinkie Pie & Mr. & Mrs. Cake S02E13.png Pound saying "Pinkie!".png|"Pinkie." Pumpkin saying "Pie!".png|"Pie." Pinkie Pie S2 E13 About to cry2.png The Last Roundup Pinkie Pie eating lots of taffy S2E14.png|Eat lots of taffy! Pinkie Pie eating lots and lots of taffy S2E14.png|Omnomnomnomnom! Sarsaparilla Pinkie Pie when the train departs S2E14.png|"And drink sarsaparilla! ...What? It gives you extra sass." Pinkie Pie startles Fluttershy S2E14.png|''Surprise!'' Pinkie Pie's lips are limbered up 1 S2E14.png|"Don't worry, Twilight. Got my lips all limbered up." Pinkie Pie's lips are limbered up 2 S2E14.png|Lip stretching is important. Pinkie Duckface.png|Pinkie Pie joins the "duckface" photo pose craze Pinkie Pie's lips are limbered up 3 S2E14.png Pinkie Pie's lips are limbered up 4 S2E14.png Pinkie Pie's lips are limbered up 5 S2E14.png|Pinkie Pie is as Pinkie Pie does. MLP-S2E14-Pinkie Following Clown.PNG MLP-S2E14-Clown Nope.PNG MLP-S2E14-Pinkie Ball Deflation.PNG Rarity dusting herself S2E14-W14.png|Can't find Applejack anywhere. Main six minus Applejack looking happy S02E14.png MLP-S2E14-She Went Thataway.PNG Rarity, Pinkie, Twilight, Fluttershy, Rainbow - you kidding?.S02E14.png|This is loco! MLP-S2E14-Train Ride.PNG|Can't... hold... it... Pinkie Pie finds Applejack near the Dodge Junction station S2E14.png MLP-S2E14-Pinkie Point.PNG Rarity she being random S2E14-W14.png|"Got any snacks?" RainbowDash PinkiePie S02E14.png 2x14 NewHelpers.png Ready to work in the cherry factory S2E14.png Rarity well uhh S2E14-W14.png Rarity you made S2E14-W14.png Rarity working cherry orchard S2E14-W14.png Rarity so delightful S2E14-W14.png Rarity keeping eye S2E14-W14.png|Pinkie seems to be enjoying this. Pinkie & Fluttershy working S2E14.png sorting cherries.jpg Pinkie worried S2E14.png Pinkie picking cherries S2E14.png Cherries everywhere in the factory S2E14.png Omg pinkie pie.jpg|I like cherries to but this is excusive. Pinkie Pie stuffed S2E14.png Cherry factory gasp S2E14.png Pinkie Pie licking cherry juice S2E14.png Cherrybucking with Applejack and Pinkie Pie S2E14.png Pinkie Pie starts to bug Applejack with cherry changa S2E14.png Pinkie Pie annoys Applejack chimmy cherry S2E14.png Pinkie Pie annoys Applejack cherry changa S2E14.png Pinkie Pie pickle barrel 2 S2E14.png Pinkie Pie pickle barrel S2E14.png|Where exactly is she hanging from? Applejack fed up with Pinkie Pie S2E14.png Applejack begging Pinkie Pie for mercy S2E14.png Pinkie used as weapon.png Annoyed by Pinkie Pie S2E14.png Pinkie Pie Shock S2E14.png Pinkie Pie Furious 1 S2E14.png|Uh-oh, Applejack, you really made gears grind now!! Pinkie Pie Furious 2 S2E14.png|Whoa! What is she, a train or somethin'? Pinkie Rage S2E14.png|Pinkie Pie using her Royal Canterlot Voice Pinkie Pie and Rarity on a Handcart 2 S2E14.png Rarity when I S2E14-W14.png The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Pinkie Pie coming out of tent S2E15.png Pinkie & Fluttershy talking S2E15.png Pinkie Pie flailing arms S2E15.png Pinkie Pie excited S2E15.png Pinkie Pie excited 2 S2E15.png Pinkie Pie excited 3 S2E15.png Pinkie Pie hug S2E15.png Pinkie Pie hug 2 S2E15.png Waiting in line for cider 1 S2E15.png Pinkie Pie drinking cider S2E15.png Pinkie drunk S02E15.png|Oh yeah...the magic of the tasty apple cider... Pinkie hyper S02E15.png|... but this ain't over... YET!!!! Pinkie Pie hoarding cider S2E15.png 2x15 PinkieRD.png 2x15 Perfection.png 2x15 ItWasGreat.png 2x15 LikeAFleetingMoment.png 2x15 ThatWillNeverComeBack.png Everypony watching S02E15.png Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash S02E15.png Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash excited S02E15.png Pinkie Pie is confused S2E15.png Rarity this just dreadful S2E15-W15.png Apple team S02E15.png Twilight Pinkie crying S02E15.png Pinkie offering cider S2E15.png Ciderrd.png Read It and Weep Watching Rainbow Dash 1 S2E16.png Watching Rainbow Dash 2 S2E16.png Rarity Twilight and Pinkie watching the sky S2E16.PNG Watching Rainbow Dash 3 S2E16.png Rarity Pinkie and Twilight staring and swaying S2E16.PNG Watching Rainbow Dash in awe S2E16.png Watching Rainbow Dash in awe 2 S2E16.png S02E16 PinkiePie feeling sick with neck twisted.png|Pinkie has a twist in her neck. Watching Rainbow Dash crash 1 S2E16.png Watching Rainbow Dash crash 2 S2E16.png Pinkie falling S02E16.png|Pinkie and the Doctor. Pinkie Pie breaking HIPAA S2E16-W16.png|Pinkie Pie does not know that she just violated HIPAA by moving the curtain without asking permission from the patient first. Twilight thinking S02E16.png|Pinkie's not sure where this is going... Twilight huge smile S2E16-W16.png|For the first time, I have nothing to say. Twilight Sqee! S2E16-W16.png|Are you doing the "Squee" too, Twilight? Rainbow Dash for eggheads S2E16-W16.png|Uh, Twilight is an egghead? Pinkie standing S02E16.png Pinkie sitting S02E16.png Sweetheart calling S02E16.png Rainbow Dash sweating1 S02E16.png Rarity Pinkie and Applejack watching S2E16.png Rarity horrified S2E16-W16.png|She eats worse than me! Rarity care less S2E16-W16.png|"I say." Rarity frowning S2E16-W16.png|"It's more of a fracas." A Friend in Deed PinkiePieGettingReady.png PinkieSeriousS2E18.PNG Pinkie Getting Ready S02E18.png|80's Pinkie. PinkieBigSmileS2E18.PNG|Big smile. DerpyPinkie S02E18.png|She is looking right at us. Pinkie NopeNopeNope S02E18.png Pinkie About To Get Hurt S02E18.png Pinkie So Much Pain S02E18.png Pinkie Spinning Round S02E18.png Pinkie Derpface S02E18.png Pinkie Succeeds S02E18.png Pinkie And Daisy Jo S02E18.png Pinkie And Rose S02E18.png Pinkie And Mr Waddle S02E18.png Happy Birthday Cheerilee.png Pinkie And Zecora S02E18.png Zecora S2E18.png Pinkie wishing Matilda a happy birthday S2E18.png Pinkie Bright Smile S02E18.png|A smooth transition into the song. Pinkie Pie song trot S2E18.png Pinkie Pie wave S2E18.png|Hello! Pinkie Pie wave to Bon-Bon S2E18.png Sunbathing pony helped by Pinkie Pie S2E18.png|That is one tensile Poplar. Pinkie Pie sad fillies 1 S2E18.png|Depressed? Ask your doctor about Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie sad fillies 2 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie sad fillies 3 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie sad fillies 4 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie sad fillies cart Big Mac S2E18.png|Hayride. Pinkie Pie sad fillies in cart S2E18.png Watching Pinkie Pie in cart S2E18.png Pinkie Pie running to school S2E18.png PinkieJumpS2E18.PNG Pinkie Pie Scootaloo skipping S2E18.png JumpingRopeS2E18.PNG Pinkie Pie hugging fillies S2E18.png Pinkie Pie skipping fillies S2E18.png|Your argument is invalid. AppleBloomSadS2E18.PNG Apple Bloom on top of Pinkie Pie S2E18.png|Pinkie lifts Apple Bloom up. Apple Bloom skipping with Pinkie Pie S2E18.png Pinkie Pie marching 1 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie marching 2 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie marching smile S2E18.png Pinkie Pie barn idea S2E18.png Applejack barn 2 S2E18.png Applejack barn 3 S2E18.png|Not the paint scheme AJ had in mind, but oh well... Pinkie Pie down 1 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie down 2 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie down 3 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie down 5 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie down 6 S2E18.png PinkieShowingYouItsNotThatBadS2E18.PNG Pinkie Pie helping herself 1 S2E18.png|Yin and Yang Pony? Pinkie Pie helping herself 2 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie helping herself 3 S2E18.png|Two Pinkie Pies PinkieMarchingS2E18.PNG Pinkie Pie still singing 1 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie still singing 2 S2E18.png Pinkie's song pony crowd 3 S2E18.png Pinkie's song pony crowd 5 S2E18.png Big Finish to song S2E18.png|'SMILE!!!' Pinkie Pie smiling song S2E18.png Pinkie Pie marching with crowd S2E18.png Pinkie Pie leaping crowd S2E18.png Pinkie Pie house hop S2E18.png Pinkie Pie friends 2 S2E18.png|Pinkie is the top pony. Pinkie Parade S2E18.png|Bow down to Pinkie Pie! Pinkie Pie spin 1 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie spin 2 S2E18.png Singing circle S2E18.png|Dancin' in the street! Pinkie Pie turning 1 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie turning 2 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie looking S2E18.png|link="I love to Smile." Pinkie big finish S2E18.png Pinkie meeting CDD SE2EP18.png|A wild Cranky Doodle Donkey appears! Pinkie Meets Cranky S02E18.png Pinkie Rejected By Cranky S02E18.png Pinkie checking Cranky's initials. S2E19.png|''What does it say here?'' Pinkie D Stands For Donkey S02E18.png|Property of C.D.D. PinkiePushingCartS2E18.PNG Pinkie And Cranky 01 S02E18.png Pinkie eye pop S2E18.png|Eye strain. Pinkie Wants To Be Friends S02E18.png Im Your Best Friend Pinkie Pie S02E18.png Cranky Unhealthy Smile S02E18.png|Stop doing that or it will become permanent! Cranky is not amused S2E18.png Pinkie What Just Happened S02E18.png|"What just happened?" Pinkie Pie Meet Somepony New S2E18.png|"Meet somepony new..." Pinkie Pie Meet Somepony New Check S2E18.png|"Check!" Pinkie Pie Introduce Myself S2E18.png|"Introduce myself..." Pinkie Pie Introduce Myself Check S2E18.png|"Check!" Pinkie Pie Sing Random Song Outta Nowhere S2E18.png|"Sing random song outta nowhere..." Pinkie Pie Sing Random Song Outta Nowhere Check S2E18.PNG|"Check!" Pinkie Pie Become Instant Best Friends S2E18.png|"Become instant best friends..." Pinkie Pie Become Instant Best Friends Uncheck S2E18.png|"Uncheck!" Pinkie Plays The Blame Game S02E18.png|''How is this POSSIBLE?!'' Pinkie Has To Make Friends S02E18.png Pinkie Gone Completely Random S02E18.png|BIG check! Pinkiepies.png|I can show you the world! Pinkie waving at Lemon Hearts and Cherry Berry S2E18.png|You can always make friends Pinkie Pie my friends do S2E18-W18.png|"All of my friends do." Pinkie eye pop S2E18.png Pinkie Playing With Crankys Stuff 1 S02E18.png|Rummaging through another's belongings. Pinkie Playing With Crankys Stuff 2 S02E18.png Pinkie Playing With Crankys Stuff 3 S02E18.png Pinkie Welcome Wagon S02E18.png Pinkie Wagon Buddies S02E18.png Pinkie hugs Cranky S2E18.png Pinkie Looking Acorable S02E18.png|''Dawww...'' Pinkie Pressing Button S02E18.png Cranky with hat S2E18.png Pinkie Cranky Thats Gotta Hurt S02E18.png|Eardrums: Destroyed. Pinkie Dancing The Welcome Dance S02E18.png|"Welcome, Welcome, Welcome!" Pinkie Enjoys Being Covered In Cake S02E18.png|Must of put the cake in the confetti cannon again Pinkie Eating Her Shed Skin S02E18.png|Epic NOM. Pinkie With Hair On Her Back S02E18.png Pinkie Stomping On Crankys Wig S02E18.png Pinkie Climbing The Pole S02E18.png Pinkie Really Really Bald S02E18.png|"This Donkey is REALLY '''BALD!!!" Pinkie Serious Business S02E18.png Pinkie Im Losing Him S02E18.png Pinkie Ill Make It Up To You S02E18.png Pinkie Pie have fun S2E18-W18.png|Have fun! Pinkie surprising a bald Cranky S2E18.png Pinkie Pie promise S2E18-W18.png|"Promise!" Pinkie Pie check yourself S2E18-W18.png|Here, check out your new look. Pinkie Pie well...smile S2E18-W18.png|Well... smile! Pinkie Pie huh what S2E18-W18.png|Huh...? Pinkie Pie in Phonograph S2E18-W18.png|I know you're thinking. How in the world did I physically get in here? Pinkie Pie say so S2E18-W18.png|"Well why didn't you say so!" Pinkie Pie a seal S2E18-W18.png|I am a seal. Pinkie Pie I wonder S2E18-W18.png|"I wonder where Cranky got this?" Pinkie Pie big huh S2E18-W18.png|When Pinkie says "huh?" you know it's a big "HUH?!" Uh Oh.png|That's not good! Pinkie is in big trouble.png|Possessed Pinkie XD Cranky is furious about the ruined book S2E18.png Cranky Doodle shouting at Pinkie S2E18.PNG Pinkie Pie after Cranky threw her out S2E18.png|link="That means forever!" Poor Pinkie Twilight I'm right S2E18-W18.png Pinkie's new ferris wheel S2E18.PNG|This is what NASA does to prepare the astronauts. Pinkie Pie upside down S2E18.PNG|Pinkie Spider. Pinkie the Apple Bloom.PNG|Pinkie, get off Fluttershy! Pinkie eyes S2E18.png|"I can see you" Pinkie beaver costume S2E18.png|Nice beaver! Pinkie Replaces Staute.PNG|Pinkie somehow replacing a statue of Princess Celestia in the blink of an eye... what else is new? It just had to get this far.PNG Epic Pinkie Attack.PNG|Pinkie, Pinkie, everywhere... Ewwwww its Pinkies eye.PNG|Ewww! That's Pinkie's eyeball! ExtremleyDerpyPinkie S02E18.png Pinkie's new do.PNG Pinkie Pie You Didn't Have To! S2E18.png|Two Pinkie Pie I put 2 and 2 and 2 together! S2E18.png|Plus two equals four! Pinkie Pie Extra Hooves S2E18.png|Pinkie has so many hooves. Pinkie big smile S2E18.png Pinkie the rocket heading twords earth.PNG|''3...2...1...Ignition.'' Pinkie Coming to earth.PNG|Exploded with joy Pinkie helps S2E18.png PinkieRoofJumpingS2E18.PNG Pinkie interrupts S2E18.png|A definite case of "Pinkus interruptus." Cranky and Matilda annoyed S2E18.png|'''Pinkie!!! Pinkie's sorry S2E18.png Putting Your Hoof Down Rarity call Fluttershy S2E19.png Pinkie Fluttershy S02E19.png Rarity & Pinkie Pie really S2E19.png Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie and Rarity at Town Square.png Pinkie moving Fluttershy S02E19.png Pinkie ready S02E19.png Rarity see fall S2E19.png|Umm, I did that on purpose. Pinkie no good S02E19.png Rarity pushover darling S2E19.png|Yeah what Rarity said. Pinkie hey! S02E19.png Pinkie argue1 S02E19.png Pinkie argue2 S02E19.png Pinkie Pie 1 bit S2E19.png|It's 1 bit season! Pinkie opposite move S02E19.png Argument stare S02E19.png Laughing S02E19.png Rarity & Pinkie Pie Always right S2E19.png|Pinkie Pie knows she's right and Rarity too. Fluttershy stunned S02E19.png Rarity recommend S02E19.png Pinkie recommend S02E19.png Pinkie Rarity not good S02E19.png Pinkie Rarity failure S02E19.png Stopping Fluttershy S02E19.png Rarity walk away S2E19.png|Thats right Fluttershy, just walk away. Fluttershy standup S02E19.png Pinkie Rarity worry S02E19.png S2E19 Pinkie Pie Rarity Sugar Cube Corner.png Rarity carry yourself S2E19.png Rarity truly are S2E19.png Proud-as-Punch-Pinkie-S2E19.png S2E19 Pinkie Pie punch.png S2E19 Pinkie Pie punch on head.png Rarity & Pinkie Pie see trouble S2E19.png|Uh oh. Rarity & Pinkie Pie witness pain S2E19.png|Pinkie's face says it all. Rarity agrees S2E19.png Rarity not end well S2E19.png|I super duper know this will not end well. Rarity make no sense S2E19.png|Uh Fluttershy is really not making any sense. Pinkie neck twist S02E19.png PinkieTwistingHead.png Pinkie stop it! S02E19.png Brain poke S2E19.png Rarity holding Pinkie S02E19.png Pinkie sexy style1 S02E19.png Pinkie sexy style2 S02E19.png Pinkie and new fluttershy S2E19.jpg Pinkie Pie crying S2E19.png Pinkie and Rarity crying S2E18.png Rarity & Pinkie Pie in tears S2E19.png|Pinkie Pie crying...How dare Fluttershy do that to Pinkie! Pinkie Rarity tearful S02E19.png Pinkie and rarity cry run S2E19.jpg Pinkie Rarity crying running S02E19.png Rarity Pinkie Pie outside house S2E19.png Rarity & Pinkie Pie knocking S2E19.png|I'm just staring into infinite space. More help S2E19.png Rarity u in there S2E19.png|I'm bored... Rarity is she serious S2E19.png|And nopony thought I'm serious. Rarity be quiet! S2E19.png|Ow my mouth! Pinkie Pie and Rarity at Fluttershy's house.png|'*Squish*' Help 2 S2E19.png Rarity upset face S2E19.png|Why is Rarity looking at me like that? Rarity jab Pinkie Pie S2E19.png|Ahhhh! My eyes! S2E19 Iron Will Rarity Pinkie.png Confused Pinkie and Rarity S2E19.png|You mean... someone else can see the Fourth Wall too? S2E19 Iron Will Rarity Pinkie2.png Rarity & Pinkie Pie super worried S2E19.png|My mane remains puffy even when its covered in mud. PinkieRarityShockedS2E19.PNG S2E19 Pinkie Pie Rarity.png Rarity, Do something! S2E19.png|Rarity urges Pinkie to reason with Iron Will. S2E19 Iron Will moves Pinkie.png Iron Will tells that he'll be back later at afternoon S2E19.png|Iron Will dropped Pinkie and is about to get some groceries. Iron Will and Pinkie Pie arguing about the schedule S2E19.png|Pinkie however thinks that Iron Will should return in a full day, not half. Pinkie Pie, Full Day! S2E19.png Pinkie Pie demands a full day S02E19.png Pinkie neck stretch S2E19.png|Pinkie Giraffe. S2E19 Iron Will Pinkie walking on air.png|Pinkie Physics. Iron Will, Wait a minute.... S2E19.png|''Wait, what?'' Iron Will about to throw Pinkie out of the way S2E19.png|Pinkie is about the get thrown over. PinkieThrownS2E19.PNG|And she goes. wet hair pinkie S2E19.jpg Rarity & Pinkie Pie beyond wide eyed S2E19.png|Is Pinkie looking at us? S2E19 Pinkie goat tail.png Rarity & Pinkie Pie around Fluttershy S2E19.png|Pinkie is ready to share the love. Iron Will leaves S02E19.Png S2E19 Rarity Pinkie Fluttershy hug.png Rarity always loved S2E19.png|I love you Fluttershy! Pinkie Pie crying in joy S2E19.png Pinkie Rarity Fluttershy hugs S2E19.png It's About Time Pinkie with balloons S2E20.png Twilight accidentally hitting Fluttershy S2E20.png Party bags S2E20.png Pinkie screaming S2E20.png S2E20 Pinkie Big Mac rope bridge.png S2E20 Pinkie mane cut.png Rarity question face S2E20.png|Hey Twilight cutting off a lock of my mane is helping. Pinkie screaming S02E20.png Pinkie running S2E20.png Twilight I can borrow S2E20.png Pinkie with a ball S2E20.png|In case of a ball emergency. Madame Pinkie S2E20.png Pinkie with crystal ball S2E20.png Pinkie with crystal ball 2 S2E20.png Pinkie with crystal ball 3 S2E20.png Pinkie with crystal ball 4 S2E20.png Pinkie with crystal ball 5 S2E20.png Pinkie looking through the crystal ball S2E20.png Pinkie sees something S2E20.png|I see something... Pinkie looking at the crystal ball S2E20.png|I see... Pinkie pointing S2E20.png|You, Twilight... Pinkie with crystal ball 6 S2E20.png|A really cool... Pinkie with crystal ball 7 S2E20.png|...birthday present next year... Pinkie with crystal ball 8 S2E20.png|That's it! Pinkie laid back S02E20.png|Pinkie laid back. Pinkie tail twitching S2E20.png|Pinkie's tail twitches, and what that means is... Twilight hit by flowerpot S2E20.png|... a flowerpot falls on Twilight's head. Pinkie about to enter library S2E20.png Pinkie Pie S2E20.png Pinkie Pie in Twilight's house S2E20.png Twilight with Pinkie S2E20.png Twilight talking to Pinkie S2E20.png Twilight pulling Pinkie S2E20.png Pinkie in front of telescope S2E20.png Twilight looking at Pinkie S2E20.png Twilight & Pinkie Pie make sense S2E20.png|It makes so much sense that even Pinkie understands it. Pinkie with Spike S2E20.png Twilight mouth open S2E20.png Twilight looking through the telescope 4 S2E20.png Pinkie Pie 2 S2E20.png Pinkie in front of a fireplace S2E20.png|In case of an eyepatch emergency... Twilight and Pinkie S2E20.png Pinkie moving mirror S2E20.png S2E20 ninja twilight pinkie spike.png|Time for all of those hours in Metal Gear Solid to pay off! S2E20 - Guard.PNG|Pinkie Ballerina. S2E20 Ninja Pinkie spike.png|Now Spike, you did remember to put my mane in a safe place, right? Twilight Pinkie and Spike with black bodysuits S2E20.png Pinkie with hoof at chin S2E20.png Twilight sneaking around S2E20.png|Wait? We're sneaking around? StealthTwilight&PinkieS2E20.PNG Pinkie twilight canterlot s2e20.png Pinkie behind Twilight S2E20.png Dissapointed Pinkie S2E20.png|Stopping time's not funny? Awww! Twilight bush S2E20.png Twilight laying down S2E20.png Night Guard using light spell S2E20.png Night Guard after spell S2E20.png Pinkie jumping SO2E20.PNG|Pinkie jumping... Boing-boing... Sliding down S2E20.png|We are the masters of stealth. Pinkie at window S2E20png.png Pinkie looking at Twilight S2E20.png Pinkie at window 2 S2E20.png|That was super fun. S2E20 Star Swirl Wing.png Twilight thanking guard S2E20.png Pinkie and mirror S2E20.png|And that's bad, right? Twilight Pinkie and Spike together S2E20.png Pinkie looking for time stopping spell SO2E20.PNG|Pinkie looking for time stopping spell. Pinkie still looking SO2E20.PNG|Pinkie still looking. Pinkie found something S2E20.png|Pinkie being genius... again. Pinkie Pie and Twilight concerned S2E20.png pinkie twilight canterlotarchives s2e20.png Pinkie Pie and Twilight concerned 2 S2E20.png Pinkie Pie and Twilight laughing S2E20.png Dragon Quest Pinkie Pie looking Rainbow through binocular S2E21.png Waiting for dragons S2E21.png|Military dress and camouflage: Now canon. Army ponies main characters promo s02e21.png Pinkie Applejack Rainbow Twilight in trench looking at Rarity S2E21.png Everypony watching above undercover promo s02e21.png All with binoculars S2E21.png Pinkie Pie cowering S2E21.png|"And super duper scary." Pinkie given a cupcake S2E21.png|''Deploying tactical cupcake...'' SpikeEmbarrassedS2E21.PNG|Spike's masculinity is in jeopardy. Watching Spike waddle away S2E21.png|"I hate to see him go, but I love to watch him leave." Ponyville Confidential Pinkie in the tub S2E23.png Pinkie reaching out newspaper S2E23.png Pinkie reading newspaper S2E23.png 2x23 pony and dragon spa treatment.png|Spa treatments! Rarity everpony please S2E23.png|She did say please. Rarity, Pinkie & Fluttershy S2E23.png Pinkie party animal S2E23.png Pinkie reading S2E23.png Pinkie Pie is about to cry S2E23.png Pinkie crying S2E23.png Twilight didn't mean it S2E23.png|oh my sweet cherry chimichagas. MMMystery on the Friendship Express Pinkie and Mrs. Cake looking at cake S2E24.png Mr and Mrs Cake are glad that Pinkie agreed on the job S2E24.png|Pinkie will take the cake to it's destination. absolutely mister cake.png|Absolutely! Applejack interrupting S2E24.png|Applejack tells Pinkie that they have to go. We better hurry S2E24.png Pinkie and Big Mac S2E24.png Pinkie watching Big Macintosh carrying cake S2E24.png Pinkie guidding Big Mac S2E24.png Rainbow and Fluttershy helping S2E24.png The cake protected by a spell S2E24.png Main 6 carrying the cake into safety S2E24.png Pinkie near the train S2E24.png Pinkie in front of train door S2E24.png Pinkie opening train door S2E24.png Main 6 and Big Macintosh in front of train S2E24.png|Get it... in? Pinkie thanking friends for getting the cake to the train S2E24.png Rarity gets jabbed S2E24.png|Happy as always. Rarity hey! S2E24.png|Oh thats gotta hurt. Rarity oww! S2E24.png|Never fear I'm not asleep. Cake in Pinkie's eye S2E24.png Main 6 - group 'Mmmm' S2E24.png|Mmmm! Pinkie on table with MMMM S2E24.png Pinkie asking 'what's your name' to chocolate moose S2E24.png Mulia Mild introducing herself to Pinkie S2E24.png Chocolate Mousse Moose S2E24.png Pinkie, Pony Joe, Mulia and Gustave S2E24.png Pinkie and bakers looking at each other angrily S2E24.png Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie S2E24.png Pinkie blocking entrance S2E24.png Pinkie Pie LoL face S2E24.png|"Mmm!" Pinkie still blocking the entrance S2E24.png Pinkie grabbing on Applejack's head S2E24.png Rainbow pointing at Pinkie S2E24.png Pinkie Pie protecting the cake S2E24.png Pinkie Pie talking to the cake S2E24.png Pinkie looking after MMMM S2E24.png Pinkie guarding cake S2E24.png Pinkie still guarding cake S2E24.png Pinkie feeling sleepy S2E24.png Pinkie mane blown over S2E24.png Pinkie 'Stop!' S2E24.png|Stop, you saboteur! Silhouette of a pony S2E24.png Pinkie chasing S2E24.png|I have you now! Pinkie almost going to fall S2E24.png Pinkie at the end of the train S2E24.png|Where is the pony? Pinkie Pie S2E24.png Pinkie looking at behind S2E24.png Pinkie in front of door S2E24.png Silhouette of a pony behind the door S2E24.png Pinkie seeing something S2E24.png Pinkie running S2E24.png Pinkie opening the door S2E24.png|A-Ha! Pony loading coal into furnace S2E24.png Pinkie looking at the MMMM S2E24.png Pinkie glad that MMMM is okay S2E24.png Pinkie between the two windows S2E24.png Curtain is closing S2E24.png|Oh, this can't be good. Pinkie standing S2E24.png Pinkie noticing crooked picture S2E24.png Pinkie fixing the portrait's position S2E24.png Pinkie walking S2E24.png|"Overreacting my hoof." Pinkie keeping a close eye on MMMM S2E24.png Pinkie keeping a close eye on MMMM 2 S2E24.png Pinkie falling asleep S2E24.png Pinkie sleeping S2E24.png|Rise and shine, Pinkie Pie, rise and shine... Pinkie scratching herself S2E24.png|Pinkie is best dog. Pinkie waking up S2E24.png|Pinkie's seductive look. Pinkie after waking up S2E24.png|''The cake!'' S02E24 Pinkie Pie.png Pinkie happy S2E24.png Twilight looking at cake S2E24.png Pinkie surprised S2E24.png|Best reaction face ever. Pinkie super shocked face S2E24.png|That gasp sounds a little familiar... Pinkie screaming S2E24.png Pinkie Pie worried S2E24.png|"It's the Marzipan Mascarpone Meringue Madness! Pinkie hoof up S2E24.png|"It's been... MMMM destroyed S2E24.png|...mutilated!" Pinkie Pie whodunnit S2E24.png Pinkie pointing at Twilight S2E24.png Pinkie with Twilight S2E24.png Pipe on Pinkie's tongue S2E24.png Twilight ok weird S2E24.png|Don't worry Twilight the bubbles won't give you COPD. Pinkie with destroyed cake S2E24.png|Detective Pinkie Poirot on the case! Pinkie putting hat on Twilight S2E24.png Twilight becoming Pinkie's lowly assistant S2E24.png Twilight yeah right S2E24.png|I know Twilight dosen't take me seriously. Pinkie with pipe S2E24.png Pinkie knows who did it S2E24.png Detective Pinkie Pie S2E24.png Pinkie Pie Hat Cake Passengers.png Rainbow Dash calm gaze S2E24.png|Pinkie doesn't notice Rainbow's facial expression. Applejack see's weird S2E24.png|Pinkie didn't notice Applejack's priceless expression. Pinkie looking at Gustave S2E24.png|''Gustave''! Gustave going to Pinkie S2E24.png Gustave about to get his hands on MMMM S2E24.png Pinkie doesn't want Gustave to touch MMMM S2E24.png Pinkie being angry S2E24.png Gustave grabbing Pinkie S2E24.png Gustav tying up Pinkie S2E24.png|Not content to reference Dudley Do-Right, she actually references the silent films that cartoon was based on. Pinkie looking at train S2E24.png Pinkie putting pipe at Twilight's cheek S2E24.png|"What do you mean, lowly assistant?" Pinkie blowing bubbles with her pipe S2E24.png Rainbow Dash just watching S2E24.png|Pinkie is sticking her tongue out. Pinkie investigating S2E24.png Pinkie pointing at Joe S2E24.png|"It was Joe!" Con Mane about to sneak in S2E24.png Pinkie Pie looking S2E24.png|Huh, what does this ball thing do? Pinkie Pie affected by gas S2E24.png Pinkie gassed S2E24.png Pinkie gassed 2 S2E24.png Gas revealing the lasers S2E24.png Joe 'Hey!' S2E24.png Rarity rather in tuxedo S2E24.png|Pinkie with her pipe. Pinkie looking at mousse moose S2E24.png Pinkie putting hoof at Twilight's mouth S2E24.png Pinkie looking at Mulia S2E24.png Pinkie with guard hat S2E24.png Pinkie, Mulia and frying pan S2E24.png Twilight look at her S2E24.png|Look at what? Twilight thank you! S2E24.png|I have a feeling Pinkie is looking at us. MmmysteryDonutopia.png Pinkie with mousse moose S2E24.png Rarity & group gasp again S2E24.png|Oh this isn't good! Pinkie 'I have...' S2E24.png Pinkie '...no idea...' S2E24.png Pinkie '...who do doned it' S2E24.png Pinkie talking about the mystery S2E24.png Twilight talking to Pinkie S2E24.png Twilight telling the others S2E24.png Twilight levitating the hats S2E24.png Twilight switching hats S2E24.png Twilight becoming the new detective S2E24.png Pinkie with assistant hat S2E24.png|"You're not accusing me, are you?" S2E24Twilight and Pinkie bubbles.png Pinkie explaining what happened S2E24.png|"I saw a silhouette in the moonlight!" Pinkie retracing her steps S2E24.png Twilight watching Pinkie S2E24.png Silhouettes of Pinkie and Twilight S2E24.png|"And then, I chased the culprit down the train towards the caboose..." Twilight and Pinkie at the door S2E24.png|... but when I got there he was gone. " Twilight gathers evidence S2E24.png Twilight need more evidence S2E24.png Pinkie explaining what happened 2 S2E24.png|"I heard somepony else in the dessert car, and chased them up to the engine." Twilight and Pinkie behind the conductor S2E24.png|"But, when I got there, all I saw was the conductor shoveling coal." Twilight checking in conductor's hat S2E24.png Twilight gathering evidence from hat S2E24.png Pinkie switching hats S2E24.png|Pinkie wants to be the detective again. Pinkie looking around 1 S2E24.png Pinkie looking around 2 S2E24.png Pinkie looking around 3 S2E24.png Pinkie looking around 4 S2E24.png Pinkie looking around 5 S2E24.png Pinkie sleuthing S2E24.png|Pinkie Pie playing detective. Twilight glaring at Pinkie S2E24.png Pinkie looking at Twilight S2E24.png Twilight switching hats again S2E24.png|Better let me handle this. Pinkie explaining what happened 3 S2E24.png|"The curtains mysteriously closed, all on their own." Pinkie explaining what happened 4 S2E24.png Pinkie hitting door S2E24.png Pinkie pointing S2E24.png|"I saw that the portrait by the door was all crooked." Twilight looking at portrait S2E24.png Twilight looking at portrait closely S2E24.png|"What is that?" Pinkie angry S2E24.png|Pinkie is "angry that she did not get to see the clues. Pinkie pointing behind S2E24.png|I was here guarding the cake the rest of the night." Pinkie face S2E24.png Pinkie 'Exactly' S2E24.png 2x24 wrongculpritone.png|Ha! I knew it was you... 2x24 itsyouisntit.png|... Gustav! 2x24 tryingtofindblue.png|He was dying his feathers! ... or not... 2x24 lookuppinkie.png|Look up, Pinkie... 2x24 casesolved.png|Okay! Case is solved! 2x24 casenotsolved.png 2x24 ournextclue.png 2x24 pinkiesuspectsrainbow.png|I knew it! That pink strand came from your rainbow-colored mane! 2x24 nopink.png 2x24 rainbowwig.png|Maybe it's a wig! ... or not... 2x24 fluttershybusted.png|Fluttershy's busted... 2x24 pinkiecornersfs.png|So it was YOU! 2x24 pinkiepounce.png|Pinkie pounces! 2x24 letmefinish.png|Will you PLEASE let me finish!? 2x24 pinkiedarkness.png|Sorry, no night-vision goggles for you Rarity mane shot S2E24.png|I got my eye on... Rarity is it a crime S2E24.png|You! Rarity not to S2E24.png|I still do. Rarity you mad S2E24.png|Pinkie likes what's going on. Rarity meant to S2E24.png Fluttershy was so good S2E24.png|Fluttershy tells Pinkie how good the cake was. Rainbow Dash dove in S2E24.png|Rainbow tells Pinkie how she just dove right in. Pinkie with Fluttershy, Rarity and Rainbow S2E24.png Pinkie 'case is finally solved' S2E24.png Pinkie with magnifying glass S2E24.png|One thing to do. "Look for clues!" Detective hat about to go on Pinkie's head S2E24.png|You're the detective now, Pinkie. Pinkie happy 2 S2E24.png Pinkie jumping S2E24.png Pinkie climbing across her friends S2E24.png Pinkie on top of Mulia, Donut Joe and Gustave S2E24.png Pinkie blowing bubbles S2E24.png Pinkie knows who devoured the desserts S2E24.png Pinkie about to reveal the clues S2E24.png Pinkie stretching Gustave's moustache S2E24.png|"Gustav has... Pinkie pointing at mousse on Gustave's moustache S2E24.png|... mousse in his moustache!" Pinkie and Joe S2E24.png|"And Joe... Pinkie pointing at eclairs on Joe's hair S2E24.png|...has éclairs in his hair!" Pinkie stretching Mulia's cheek S2E24.png|"And Mulia has... Pinkie shaking off the sprinkles from Mulia's cheek S2E24.png|...sprinkles in her wrinkles!" Mulia's cheek after being stretched S2E24.png Pinkie 'I think we can fix that' S2E24.png Princess Celestia enticed by cake S2E24.png|Pinkie is glad to see Princess Celestia. CelestiaHappyS2E24.PNG Twilight giving Celestia cake S2E24.png Pinkie Pie taking a huge bite S2E24.png You alright; Pinkie Pie version 2.png Pinkie Pie gets fat S2E24.png|Pudgie Pie! Everypony laughing S2E24.png|Pinkie's dietary habits finally caught up to her... A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Main 6 having a picnic S02E25.png Main 6 having a picnic 2 S02E25.png Spike finally there S2E25.png Fluttershy Rarity Pinkie Pie listening S2E25.png Fluttershy Rarity and Pinkie smiling at picnic S2E25.png|Fluttershy is happy her bird choir will preform at the wedding Pinkie Pie flipping out S2E25.png|Pinkie excited she gets to plan the reception Twilight reading invitation S2E25.png Twilight paralyzed with surprise S2E25.png|Yep, she's still in shock. What's a B.B.B.F.F? S2E25.png Oh, that's a B.B.B.F.F! S2E25.png S02E25 The others worry.png S02E25 Twilight expresses her concerns.png Twilight Sparkle and Main 5 in sky song effect S02E25.png|BBFFF Twilight's friends laughing S2E25.png Twilight looking through window S2E25.png Passing through forcefield S2E25.png|Forcefield passing through the train. Rarity & Rainbow Dash amazed S2E25.png|For the first time Pinkie Pie is not all smiles. Pinkie about to sneeze S2E25.png|She's about to sneeze. Pinkie sneezing confetti S2E25.png|Now how did she sneeze confetti? Whatever, it's Pinkie Pie. Pinkie walking out from train S2E25.png|Walking out like nothing happened. Pinkie Pie excited S2E25.png Pinkie with Cadance S2E25.png Pinkie playing a game S2E25.png Pinkie with a big grin S2E25.png Pinkie dancing S2E25.png|What's with Pinkie Pie and chickens? Princess Cadance freaking out S2E25.png|Pinkie knows she's freaking out Cadance but nopony takes her serious anyway. Pinkie in front of Cadance S2E25.png|"I think this reception is gonna be perfect! Don't you?" Princess Cadance super cute expression S2E25.png|As always Pinkie is all smiles. Cadance 'Perfect!' S2E25.png Cadance 'if we were celebrating a six-year-old's birthday party' S2E25.png Twilight hiding S2E25.png Pinkie 'thank you' S2E25.png|"Thank you!" The main 5 ponies worried about Twilight S2E25.png|Even Pinkie is worried about Twilight Twilight's friends surprised S2E25.png Rarity of course she was S2E25.png|Pinkie Pie chilling with her drink while Berry Punch is just going to some random location. Rarity why shouldn't she S2E25.png|Still enjoying her drink. Rarity expect very best S2E25.png|Oh c'mon! This is Pinkie Pie! How long does it take for her to finish her drink, when she can eat whole cakes with one bite. Spike and Pinkie playing with figurines S2E25.png|Pinkie is too busy playing with the figurines with Spike to talk about Cadance's attitude. Rarity hear rant S2E25.png|Pinkie knows Twilight is close to a Christan Bale level rant. Twilight talking S2E25.png Twilight talking 2 S2E25.png Twilight talking 3 S2E25.png Twilight talking 4 S2E25.png Twilight talking 5 S2E25.png Twilight slamming the table S2E25.png|Pinkie is clearly scared Twilight angry 2 S2E25.png Bridlemaids S2E25.jpg Rainbow 'all that aerodynamic' S2E25.png Rarity help Rainbow Dash S2E25.png|Pinkie Pie sure looks happy. Applejack put hat on S2E25.png Applejack lie face S2E25.png|I got ice cream! Twilight's friends walking on red carpet S2E25.png Twilight's friends, Spike, Cadance and Shining Armor S2E25.png Everypony looking S2E25.png S02E25 Twilight accuses Cadance.png Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity and Pinkie S2E25.png Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie S2E25.png Princess Celestia are u serious S2E25.png|Pinkie fell asleep. Twilight's friends shocked S2E25.png Twilight's friends leaving Twilight S2E25.png|Not amused... A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Main 6 tend to Celestia S02E26.png S02E26 Main 6 determination.png Main 6 running S2E26.png Changelings looking at main 6 running S2E26.png Main 6 S2E26.png Rarity bump into S2E26.png|Bumping into Twilight. Rarity oh c'mon S2E26.png|There is something in my eye. Main 6 facing the changelings S2E26.png S02E26 Doppelgangers 1.png S02E26 Main 6 surrounded.png Main 6 surrounded by clones S02E26.png Main 6 ready to fight S2E26.png Main 6 ready to fight 2 S2E26.png Changeling as Rarity S2E26.png Changeling as Rainbow Dash S2E26.png Changeling as Fluttershy S2E26.png Pinkie giggling S2E26.png Pinkie 'do me' S2E26.png|"Do me! Do me!" Changeling as Pinkie S2E26.png|Tada! S02E26 Pinkie fires Twilight 1.png|Twilight? Chaps with wings there. S02E26 Pinkie fires Twilight 2.png|'Five rounds rapid.' And it cost 400,000 bits to fire Twilight for 12 seconds S02E26 Pinkie Pie attack.png|Pinkie Pie CANNON! Main 6 kicking changelings S02E26.png Main 6 defeated Changelings S02E26.png S02E26 Main 6 bt rock and hard place.png|Surrounded on all sides Main 6 captured by Changelings S02E26.png S02E26 Chrysalis taunts the ponies.png Rarity & Twilight witness love S2E26.png|Oh Pinkie knows what about to go down. Mane 6 glad S2E26.png|Pinkie is already planning a party. Rarity bright light S2E26.png|Pinkie Pie don't care if she gets blind. Princess Cadance and Pinkie Pie dancing S2E26.png Royal Wedding crowd S2E26.png Main 6, Spike and Celestia S2E26.png Main 6 and Spike looking at Celestia S2E26.png Twilight, Pinkie, Rainbow and Applejack S2E26.png Twilight and Pinkie S2E26.png Pinkie Pie grin S2E26.png|Squee! Pinkie Pie and DJ Pon-3 (alternate view).png Pinkie Pie and DJ Pon-3 S02E26.png DJ Pon-3 hitting the disc S2E26.png|Begin the music! Pinkie holding microphone with mouth S2E26.png|Here you go, Twilight. DJ Pon-3 Eyes.png Pinkie eating cake S2E26.png|Pinkie eating cake. Spike on Pinkie Pie S2E26.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash whatever S2E26.png|Pinkie see's us crying! Because it's the end of season two. S02E26 Overdue bachelor party.png Merchandise G3.5 Pinkie Pie Toy.jpg|G3.5 Pinkie Pie toy lets her hair down. PinkiePieFIMgift 300 L hasbro.jpg|See? There are decent toy representations of the FiM charecters! PinkiePiePlayfulPony.jpg|More Pinkie Pie toys -> Pinkie Pie Mini Stick Bubbles.jpg Pinkie Pie Toy.jpg my-little-pony-pinkie-pie-mcdonalds-toy-e278.JPG Pinkie Pie Remote Control Car Toy.jpg g4 sweetiebelle pinkiepie sweetsboutique mib.jpg Fashion Style Pinkie Pie Toy.jpg Miscellaneous Sketches Pinkie Pie Sketch.jpg|Pinkie Pie's concept art. She was briefly a Pegasus pony during production of the show. Lauren Faust Surprise.jpg|The original design made by Lauren Faust based on the G1 pony. Her name was Surprise. Tee hee by fyre flye-d4axf6c.jpg Pinkie Pie Sketch 2.jpg Surpriiiiiiise by fyre flye-d4axfnt.jpg Blah blah blah by fyre flye-d4axfsa.jpg Sugar high by fyre flye-d4axg0h.jpg Games Canterlot Castle Pinkie Pie 1.png Canterlot Castle Pinkie Pie 2.png Canterlot Castle Pinkie Pie 3.png Canterlot Castle Pinkie Pie 5.png Canterlot Castle Pinkie Pie 6.png Canterlot Castle Pinkie Pie 7.png PinkiePieHiRes.png pinkie pie color page halloween.jpg Pinkie Pie Description.jpg|Early designs for Pinkie, in one of them she is a Pegasus. Pinkie Pie Hearth's Warming Eve Card Creator.PNG|From the Flash game Card Creator. Remastered Main Six Photograph Opening.png CastleCreator PinkiePie.png Pinkie bridesmaid promotional.jpg|Image promoting the Bridesmaid pony toy set Pinkie Pie and Rarity as bridlemaids.jpg DJ Pinkie Pie Hubworld Wedding promotion.png|Pinkie Pie with DJ Pon-3 in the DJ Pinkie Pie game. MLPAiPApples Acres.PNG|Adventures in Ponyville MLPAiP PinkieGame.PNG|Adventures in Ponyville MLPAiP Overscheduled.PNG|Adventures in Ponyville MLPAiP Messy House2.PNG|Adventures in Ponyville MLPAiP Messy House.PNG|Adventures in Ponyville MLPAiP Hungry.PNG|Adventures in Ponyville MLPAiP Feed Pinkie.PNG|Adventures in Ponyville Category:Character gallery pages